


But Of All These

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: two_of_us_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by laurelcrowned.</p><p>My lyrics were "But of all these friends and lovers // There is no one compared with you // And these mem'ries lose their meaning // When I think of love as something new."</p>
    </blockquote>





	But Of All These

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by laurelcrowned.
> 
> My lyrics were "But of all these friends and lovers // There is no one compared with you // And these mem'ries lose their meaning // When I think of love as something new."

_Bang._ They hit the work surface. Billy ignored the pain in his hip. It would bruise. He didn't care.

_Rattle._ They tipped the fridge enough to knock the milk bottles' sides together. Billy would have listened for breakages, but Dom's thigh was inching up between his own and he was having some difficulty forming thought.

_Oof._ The door frame dug into his back on the way past. Billy paid no attention.

_Oh._ Dom nibbled on his lip and breathed, "Bill." Throat engaged, sound added to, "How long has it been since you had a really, really good blow job?"

Billy resolutely refused to let his eyes cross. "Erm."

Dom grinned, lopsided, or was that just the angle Billy's spine was turning to jelly at?

"Long enough," he finally replied. Dom slid one hand from where it had been tugging at his beltloops and slipped it inside his shirt. Splayed his fingers on Billy's stomach.

"Okay if I change that?"

Billy wanted to ask how long they had before the big dinner, or if Dom was just pulling his leg (judging by the hard lump digging into his hip, he'd say that Dom definitely wasn't) but what came out was a croaked, "Yes, fuck, _please_."

"Well," Dom kissed his neck and oh that was nice, "if you insist." He dropped, slowly, to his knees. Billy's head fell back.

Onto his pillow.

He blinked. "Wht?" he mumbled, lips stuck together.

"I don't know what you were dreaming about, but it must have been good." Orlando threw a t-shirt at him from the doorway. "Cover yourself up, Boyd, it's nearly six."

"Shit." Billy sat up, examining himself for bruises. There weren't any.

Damn.

Just a vivid dream, he told himself as his skin protested the coldness of the shower. Just one in a line of vivid dreams, and his alarm clock usually went off in enough time for him to do something about the inevitable erection. Bloody Orlando crashing on the sofa, must have comandeered it for himself.

Billy stumbled into Feet less than an hour later only to be met by Dominic's Evil Twin. Slumped in his chair, headphones glued to his ears, he offered a nod but no smile to Billy.

That was it. A nod. No arm slung around him, no playful kiss on the cheek, no yawning sleepy nuzzle, no offer of sex behind the make-up trailer. No coffee yet this morning, it would appear. Granted, the offer of sex wasn't something Dom was given to extending, but the rest of it - they were BillynDom, it was what they _did_.

It was a very, very long few hours, but ten oh nine brought Billy his first Dom Hug of the day. "So you've decided to join the human race, then?" Billy couldn't resist.

Dom just smiled. "Sorry. Wrong side of the bed this morning."

"What, did she kick you out of it?" Elijah asked. Billy wondered who this 'she' was and when Dom was planning on telling him everything, in as much detail as was manly. This usually involved hand gestures and facial expressions more than actual words.

"Who?" Sean, succinct as ever, put in.

"Dom's got his eye on someone," Elijah informed him, twinkle in one eye. Dom tried to pretend his ears weren't turning red. "He won't say who, just that he thinks he has no chance with her." He grinned. "I told him to turn on the old Monaghan charm and wait for her to fall at his feet."

Billy snorted. "Yes, because _that_ works."

"Hey! I'll have you know that the Monaghan charm is irresistable to women." Dom struck a pose. Billy laughed. "Anyway, Lij, I didn't say it was a girl I have my eye on."

"Okay then, did _he_ kick you out of bed this morning?" Elijah asked.

"If you could leave the fascinating subject of Dom's love life alone for a minute, guys, I'd like my hobbits back," Pete's voice came from behind them.

"Yes, sir!" Billy shrugged his coat off and prepared to be Pippin until lunchtime.

~

Orlando set his glass down carefully on Billy's coffee table. "So Sblomie," he said, flinging a grin Billy's way, "who is this mystery bloke you got depressed about this morning?"

"Well, it's not you," Dom told him, rolling his eyes. "And I didn't get depressed about him this morning, I just woke up feeling crappy."

"Lack of sleep," Elijah said, nodding wisely. At least, he thought he was nodding wisely. The beer in front of him thought otherwise.

"Oh those calls for Feet at ungodly hours of the morning," Dom nodded. He should be drunker than this, Billy observed. It really must be a bad day, if even alcohol isn't penetrating Dom's sobriety. _Heh. Penetrating._ Billy told his five-beers brain to shut up. "I'm not telling you who it is, Orli," Dom returned to the question Orlando was trying to burn onto Dom's shoulder with his eyes.

"Why not? Are you sure it's not me?"

"Orlando, while you are very pretty and tall and seem to cross somehow from 'man' to 'girl' yet still keep the 'I have a penis' aura about you, I am not in love with you. I don't even fancy you."

"Who said anything about 'in love with'? We were disc- dis- di- talking about you fancying someone," Billy ventured before he could stop himself.

"I know. I just wanted to drive the point home." It was a good save, Billy thought, watching Dom watch the lights on the ceiling.

"So who is it?" Billy pressed, feeling suddenly reckless and invulnerable. _It won't hurt a bit. Like ripping off a plaster._ "You'll tell me, right? I'm _Billy_."

Dom fixed him in his sights. "Yes, but _Orlando_ is still here, and you know I love you to death, Orli, but if I tell you anything every person the makeup girls know in New Zealand will know about it."

Orlando considered this, weighing up whether or not he should be offended. He got distracted half way through the pros and cons of such a move and shrugged instead. "Not fair, but maybe 's fair." He paused. "I'm far too drunk to remember it in the morning anyway, Dom, so you may as well spill it."

"Not all over the floor!" Elijah dissolved into giggles. Dom looked at them warily.

"Well," he said, quiet, "you _are_ all hammered. I seem to be fairly sober, yet I must be a little bit drunk to even consider saying this." He paused. Thoughtful. "Fuck it, you won't remember tomorrow, right?"

"Right," the three of them chorused. If Billy was going to get truly smashed tonight, at least he had a head start on himself.

"It's Billy," Dom said.

"_Our_ Billy?" Elijah asked, just to check.

"Yes. Our Billy. Billy Boyd, sat right there, staring at me like I've suddenly grown gills and a fin. I haven't, have I?"

Elijah shook his head. No evidence of aquatics in sight. Orlando crowed, "I _knew_ it!"

"How?" Dom took his eyes from Billy for a moment to swing them suspiciously onto Orlando.

"The way you ... you know," Orlando waved his hands in front of him, "you look at him," he finished.

"Oh." Dom blinked. He turned back to the one person who hadn't spoken yet. "Bill?"

Billy just nodded. "My alarm's going to go off any minute," was all he said.

"What?"

"Dream," he clarified, looking into his glass. "Usually by now we'll have knocked into something. Always feel it, never bruises." He frowned. "Don't usually feel drunk, though. Just horny."

"So _that's_ what you were dreaming about this morning," Orlando grinned. "He had to have a cold shower," he told Dom, triumphant.

"Very cold," Billy agreed. "You," he turned on Orlando, "bastard took my alarm clock, always set it so's I can have a good wank before I have to get up. Missed it this morning." He stopped. "You're still here," he blinked. "This is my dream, why are you still here?"

Elijah sat next to Billy, put one arm around him. "Billy, man, this isn't a dream." He laughed into Billy's neck.

"But," protest, eyes on Dom, "he just said he ... not a dream?"

"Elwood," Orlando shouted suddenly - toned his voice down after a moment. "Elwood, why don't you and I go and find a bar?"

"Excellent idea, come on." Elijah got up, dropped a giggly kiss on Billy's hair, and patted Dom's shoulder. "What did I tell you?" he said. "Monaghan charm." Orlando handed him his coat. The door closed after them.

The dust particles settled. Billy and Dom just looked at each other.

Dom cleared his throat. "Will you remember this in the morning?"

"Depends where you are for breakfast." The words came out of his mouth, he heard them, but he couldn't remember saying them even as the last of them wheeled away in the air. Then, "Remind me."

"I will." Dom paused, shifted, grinned, coming to life almost. "How cold a shower?"

"Freezing." Billy's breath was getting shorter. "Can still feel the goospimples."

"Want me to warm you up?"

"Sure this isn't a dream?"

"Find out when your alarm goes."

The last coherent word Billy got out that night was, "Okay."


End file.
